Sven Co-op Masters Of Dying Wiki
Welcome to the ! What is Sven Co-op Masters Of Dying? SCMOD is, in short, a mapcycle for servers and a pack of motd text files for clients to read on every map start and follow a fan fiction story in-game, that fixes all the plotholes left by Valve on all their games! Like a singleplayer mod for Half-Life, but multiplayer and on steroids. Another way of seeing it is as the Sven Co-op's own unofficial multiplayer campaign, and probably longest story mode campaign any game has ever featured, spanning nearly 2000+ maps the community have created in 20+ years, ordered in such a way that feels seamless, like the maps were made for each other to be disposed that way. The perfect mapcycle. Or another way to explain it is that it is a server (or also client) setup to play a unique Half-Life co-op multiplayer storyline, enhanced by community addons, and using the project Ripent Wars' ported maps as well as all the rest of the maps from the game that already exist. The story is played and told on the go during gameplay as players advance through the maps just like Half-Life singleplayer, and at the same time told via the in-game Message Of The Day files (motd text files. Presented at the start of each map in a text box. Default key is F2 ingame to bring up the motd text again if closed) for those that like to read, need directions, objectives, or don't know what is going on. Which are the other projects involved? This project needs another project to work: Ripent Wars. And also can be enhanced by several other projects on the works by the community that are very recommended. The projects are: # Ripent Wars: SCMOD depends on this as this project is needed if SCMOD is to be released one day. It aims to port mods and fix maps for Sven Co-op using ripent and if possible some actual mapping effort. There are lots of maps out there and there are lots of good Half-Life mods to port for co-op play too. Taking some liberties will be happening to accomodate co-op play and make things more interesting overall. The team is small and thus is going slow. The maps are being released as they are finished on scmapdb.com for everyone to enjoy. And SCMOD's mapcycle is in constant modification as more maps are fixed or ported. # Remake Addon: Aims to bring back the original Half-Life feel and also bring it up to today's Sven Co-op standards, as well as fix problems with the old default content. This is basically a pack of models, sounds and sprites that is enhanced as time goes by and as more people remake their own versions of old Valve style designs in a more professional, bug-free and high-definition way. But be sure that this has a 99% fidelity with original designs, we follow the designs to the smallest details. Many 3D models for NPCs and players have already been remade in this way and are now part of the default content of Sven Co-op and thus, as time goes by, the idea is for this pack to be as small as possible (containing probably only weapons, sprites and sounds in the future as more and more of the other designs are shipped with the base game). # Fix Addon: This is another pack of models, sounds and sprites, but this time it enhances all the custom content from Sven Co-op maps, fixing bugs and bringing up the detail if possible. It does take some liberties with designs in some cases, but it does so to keep the game not so repetitive. Many maps use the same content copied from others over and over again in different folders and its an opportunity we can exploit to give variety to things as well as fixing the problems. This addon project is similar to Ripent Wars, since its aim is to fix the maps, but it fixes the ones that don't need to be ripented. # Weapons Fix Addon: Originally part of the Fix Addon, now the weapons' models, sounds and sprites have been separated from it for a good reason. This addon fixes bugs, adds proper Sven Co-op hands and adds variety to all the custom weapons the maps have. With the option to not replace weapons from maps that intend to have different hands than the Sven Co-op default hands on them. It is a good choice to couple this addon with the INS Pack Addon. # INS Pack Addon: This is an addon by the developers of the game. Both a weapon pack and a plugin addon. It replaces custom weapons in maps with fully scripted, professionally developed weapons featured in the game Insurgency 2 (translation: all your popular guns will be here working like real life counterparts). As time goes by more weapons will be included and more maps will have their weapons replaced automatically if the plugin is installed. This adds termendous variety and quality to the game and is not only recommended but enforced! it was made with the same idea of the Weapons Fix Addon. # Texture Enhance Addon: This aims to remake from scratch all the default textures from Half-Life and its expansions for use in Sven Co-op in high resolution (without affecting performance as much as it can without sacrificing quality). It is a very complicated task for several reasons, and progress is waiting for developers to upgrade the game engine to support different texture compressions. Meanwhile the current version uses detail textures as replacements which results in heavy load and file size. So this wiki is for all those projects? No, this wiki contains only the lore from SCMOD. The other projects don't need a wiki, since they are just content for the game. Why would SCMOD need a wiki? The story, spanning from 2000+ maps is unofficial, fanbased, but totally acceptable within the Half-Life universe as any other mod close to the original Half-Life storyline is. It requires a wiki because it has too much content and could be confusing. We are talking about a story that patches all Valve's plotholes in their games with actual gameplay and expands on the universe with each small detail about it, with a lot of ramifications. Want to know what happens to Gina and Collete? You got it. Want to know who GMan is and who he works for? You bet you got it. Whay happened to all the cut content? Sure. This wiki will have all the info on the story, places and characters you will meet and play as in-game. This project was made with the intention to give closure to Half-Life and Marc Laidlaw's legacy, as well as all the fans, by merging all the best theories, stories and expanding on what Marc himself also said across the years, with a mix of cooperative gameplay twist to also honor the most famous Half-Life mod (after CS and TF) Sven Co-op!. Take it as a mod within a mod, hence SCMOD. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse